Gamma's Game
Gamma's Game is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Cooler, Tony, Momo, Susasnoo, TJ, Igor, Nose Marie, Casey, Violet, and Faith stumble upon an action video game based off of Gamma. Gamma takes notice of the video game too and soon, Tony becomes addicted to playing the game. Plot Part One (The HQ's Arcade room, Igor and Tony are playing Super Magic Siblings. Cooler, Momo, Susasnoo, TJ, Nose Marie, Casey, Violet, and Faith are watching and Gamma is dusting his fedora.) Igor: Ooh! Watch out for that turtle, Tony! Tony: Don't worry, Igor, I got this. Cooler: Gamma? (Gamma looks at Cooler.) Cooler: Would you like to play a video game? Gamma: Meh. I never liked video games. They waste time. (Igor and Tony have beaten level one of the game. They then high five.) Igor: Nice job, Tony! Tony: Thanks, Iggy! (Igor and Tony then play level two of the game. Worry Wart enters.) Worry Wart: Hey, guys! I've heard there's going to be a new video game coming out. Casey: What kind, Worry Wart? Worry Wart: I don't know, but I've heard that it's going to be one of the greatest video games ever played. Tony: That sounds cool! (Gamma shakes his head.) Gamma: Honestly, the younger generation these days. (A few days later, they are looking at a new arcade machine entitled "Bounty Hunter Hero".) Cooler: (Reading the description of the arcade machine) "Take back the streets as the silent but deadly bounty hunter in Bounty Hunter Hero. Hunt down bank robbers, arsonists, thugs, gangsters, and dozens of other low-lifes in this new first-person beat-em up. Up to two players can play." Igor: Sounds cool to me. Tony: Let me try it out. (Tony inserts a coin. The game starts and the game's main character, who looks like Gamma, rushes toward the screen. He stops and says "I never miss." Everyone, including Gamma, is surprised.) Cooler: Whoa! That guy looks just like Gamma! Gamma: Did he just say my catchphrase? Nose Marie: I guess he did. (The game's hero pulls out his machete.) Video Gamma: Look out, villains! I'm coming for you! Nose Marie: (Surprised) Oh my southern fried goodness! Look at the sword! Gamma: (Pulls out his sword and looks at his) It looks exactly like mine! (Inside the video game, the hero is seen beating up enemies. The hero then takes out his pistols.) Video Gamma: Time for me to get serious. Cooler: He's got the same laser pistols as you! Gamma: I have a feeling that someone based this video game on me. (The hero is then seen blasting enemies with his laser pistol.) Video Gamma: I never miss. Gamma: He did! He just said my catchphrase! Cooler: I wonder if this character can perform special moves. (Cooler presses a few buttons and makes the hero do a spinning attack.) Cooler: Whoa! I guess I'm right. TJ: You don't suppose those census takers you talked to yesterday had anything to do with the game, do you? Gamma: Perhaps. They must have been game designers in disguise. Cooler: Well, I didn't know those game designers are your big fans. Video Gamma: Looks like trouble is on its way. (One of game's bosses approaches the video game hero.) Gamma: Hmmm... the design for this boss looks rather... unique. Strange but unique. Cooler: Looks like I'm going to have trouble with this guy. Game Boss: You got nowhere to run! Video Gamma: Oh yeah? (Cooler presses a few buttons.) Video Gamma: Watch this! (Video Gamma performs a special combo against the boss.) Cooler: Whoa! Did you see that?! Gamma: Yes.... I saw that. Video Gamma: I never miss. Trivia This fan-made episode does not feature an antagonist. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma